Wish Upon a Shooting Star
by koolanimefreek
Summary: ADOPTED BY X-BLUE.WOLF-X "After overhearing a story, 6 year old Naruto wishes to find love in a rather specific way. Following the manga anime storyline." SASUNARU. DISCONTINUED.
1. Ch 1: I wish

_Author's Note : The other day I was thinking about wishes and stars, so I decided to write something about it. So here it is. This is my very first fic so be nice. _

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

**Warnings:** Child abuse, shonen-ai in the future.

**Pairings: **Can give away the pairing so early in the game.

**Raiting: **PG13 - R. I guess.

**Summary: **After over-hearing a story, 6-year-old Naruto wishes to find love in a rather specific way.

"Blah Blah" Talking

'Blah Blah' Thinking

_F> Flashbacks_

_End F>End Flashbacks_

/Something something/Actions

**WISH UPON A SHOOTING STAR**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

**Chapter 1: I wish…**

Azure colored eyes gazed longingly to the darkened sky watching in rapt attention the thousands of stars that blinked at him from up above.

_Flashback> _

"_Bakemono!"_

_/Shove/_

"_Get away, monster!"_

_/Push/_

"_Mommy, can I play with that kid? He looks nice…"_

_/Slap/_

"_Don't say that! Stay away from that demon!"_

_End Flashback >_

Tears gather in eyes of the color of a morning sky. Chibi hands hardened into fists, as the child of 6 years of age tried to stop the tears from falling onto whiskered cheeks.

_F>_

_A blonde huddled in a corner of a closet in his apartment trying desperately to keep quiet._

"_Where are you demon?" a cruel voice spat._

_Footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer to the small closet that had become his hideout since the blonde was a year old._

'_Please, don't let her find me!' the little blonde pleaded in his mind. 'I was just trying to be nice. Why can't she love me?'_

_The closet door was opened harshly and a strong hand reached grabbing the little boy's bonny arm._

"_Do you think you can hide from me! After all you've done?" a woman of around mid-twenties growled hauling the little boy closely to her face. Deep green eyes flashed angrily when the boy whimpered. Without a second thought the woman threw the boy to the floor._

_Raising a hand holding a crumpled piece of paper, the woman said coldly,_

"_What is this! Why did you give this to me? Who gave you the right to even think of giving this to me?"_

_The blonde whimpered pitifully._

"_I…uhh…heard it was your birthday today… and… I thought you would like…a…card?" the boy whispered shakily._

"_Why would I like a card from a bakemono like you? You're a hateful little shit that no one loves and no one ever will!" the woman growled, crumpled the card into a ball and threw it to the floor. Then she stomped out the apartment leaving the door open and a little boy sobbing on the floor._

_End F> _

"Why can't anyone love me?" the boy muttered. Watery blue eyes gazed to the skies again searching. He unclenched his fists and with one he picked a small piece of paper. Taking his eyes from the sky, the blonde started reading aloud.

"Nice, smart, strong, cares for me, can understand me, will never leave me alone, protects me, loves me forever," the blonde whispered the last word. Then, "pretty just like a star in the night and umm… I need something more…something that will let me know that it is the one" mumbled the boy scratching the back of his head. "I know! A mark of a star on the left shoulder…yea…now to wait." Determined blue eyes stared to the skies searching for that one star that would change everything.

_F> _

_A boy walked one morning with his tiny hands on his pockets. His orange t-shirt as well his spiky blonde hair fluttered with the wind. Small sandaled feet quietly headed to the forest. Looking up to the early morning sky, the blonde watched the fluffy white clouds moving along with the wind. Reaching the forest, said blonde climbed a tree, lay down on a branch and continued watching the clouds._

_A few hours later, voices woke the boy from his nap._

"_C'mon onee-san, tell me the story," a little girl's voice pleaded._

"'_kay Hikari, well here goes" an older girl's voice said before coughing slightly and beginning her tale. _

"_Once upon a time, there was a beautiful girl that lived all alone in a very remote place. Her home was an empty dark palace where no one had set foot on for over a hundred years. The girl didn't know how she had come to live in this palace but whenever she tried to leave it, a dark scary voice would stop her with a thunderous: 'NO!' After many tries, the girl grew scared of the voice and decided that she would stay in the palace forever. However, the girl was a dreamer and had a great imagination. One day she found a drawer full of blank scrolls. The girl was so excited! Now she would be able to be outside the palace without having to leave it. Days and days when by and the girl wrote on every scroll her adventures. However, it wasn't very long before she found out she only had one scroll left. She searched every room in the palace. Looking and looking for more scrolls to write on, but was never able to find more. That night, the girl decided to write on the last scroll an adventure she had never written before. It was about a boy who would save her from the dark voice and the palace. She listed in the scroll everything that she wanted that boy to be. When she paused after finishing her list, the girl gazed to the darkened night and was witness of a wonderful shooting star. In her mind, there was only one phrase. 'I wish my prince will come rescue me' Looking down to the scroll, the girl read aloud the list and with a sigh she stood up and went to sleep._

_Days, months, years went by and the girl now a woman forgot the night she wished to the shooting star. One morning, the woman was cleaning the palace when she heard footsteps. She was speechless. Who would be coming near the palace after such a long time? She hid behind a curtain and when the footsteps stopped she risked a peak. There stood a handsome man. Brown hair fell over bright mismatched eyes (one green one blue) shadowing a straight nose and thin lips. A yukata dressed a strong frame and a pair of sandals were on his feet. A katana was strapped to his hip were strong hands were placed. The woman was so startled she gasped and the man looked directly at her. 'Hello miss. Is this your property?' The woman stiffly nodded. The man smiled showing a perfect set of white teeth. 'Is it okay if I rest for a while? I have been traveling for a long time.' The woman again nodded and motioned him to a futon in the next room. 'Arigato'_

_After settling the stranger to rest, the woman rapidly went to her room. Searching within her scroll drawer, she took one out and opened it reading aloud. 'Brown hair, mismatched eyes, one blue one green, strong, nice, nice smile, will protect me, will save me.' The woman gasped and with a shaky hand she whispered, 'my prince came to save me.' The woman hurriedly packed her things and waited till the stranger woke up. When he did, she prepared a quick meal for him and introduced herself. 'Hello, my name is Keiko.' 'Hello Keiko-san. I'm Daichi. It's a pleasure.' When Daichi decided to depart a couple of hours later, Keiko pleaded him to take him with her. He agreed and they set to leave the palace. Keiko was so excited. She stopped right before the dark voice would tell her not to leave. Daichi turned around after a while when he didn't Keiko beside him and with a raised eyebrow asked, 'Is something wrong Keiko-san?' Looking up, Keiko concentrated on the mismatched eyes and took a step forward. No voice stopped her. Determinately she continued walking faster and faster with a big smile on her face never letting her gaze waver from her prince. 'No nothing's wrong. Everything's perfect.' Daichi smiled at her and taking her hand, they both left the palace grounds and walked to the sunset. It is said that Keiko never left her prince's side. Daichi fell in love with her soon after he saved her and they married and had children. Keiko would tell her story to her children and her children would pass it to their children and so on. And every time a shooting star was spotted, wishes would be made and come true. The end. (1)"_

"_Wow," the little girl gasped. "Onee-san do you know when I can see a shooting star? I want to make a wish."_

_The older girl giggled and said, "Well, Hikari, my sensei told me that you would be able to see one in a couple of days. Would you like that?"_

"_YEA!" the little girl screamed._

"_Okay. Hikari, we have to go, okassan will serve lunch soon," the older girl said. Footsteps could be heard moving farther and farther away. _

'_A shooting star, huh?' the boy thought. Leaping from atop the branch, the blonde raced to his apartment._

_End F> _

Azure eyes looked fixedly to the sky, waiting anxiously for that shooting star.

"If I remember correctly, the old geezer (2) said that a shooting star would pass by tonight…" the blonde murmured.

Suddenly, a bullet of light raced in the black sky.

"Oh! There it is!" the boy gasped. Closing his eyes, the boy wished.

'I wish…'

TBC-

(1) A tale I made up.

(2) The Sandaime. I think Naruto calls him that.

_A/N –Well, whattadaya think? Left it in a cliffy huh? Well is it good? Bad? Horrific? Please R&R I'd really appreciate it. And please don't be too harsh, this is my very first fic ever. Thanx._


	2. Ch 2: Uzumaki Naruto

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, though I wish I did.

**Warnings:** None on this chapter...umm... maybe a little mischievousness hehehe... Future shonen-ai

**Pairings: **Can't give away the pairing cuz I don't know it yet.

**Raiting: **PG13-R i guess.

**Summary: **After over-hearing a story, 6-year-old Naruto wishes to find love in a rather specific way.

**Notes: **Naruto is 12 years old in this chapter. It's been about 6 years since he made his wish. I'm gonna continue the storyline of the manga and/or anime and add my plot to it, 'kay.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

**WISH UPON A SHOOTING STAR**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek**

**Chapter 2: Uzumaki Naruto **

Umino Iruka leisurely walked towards the academy. Since the nine-tails attack on Konoha his life had taken a complete 180 turn. At first, he sought for attention goofing off in classes, never letting anyone get close.

However, with time he realized that pranks weren't the solution to his loneliness and being an academy sensei became his priority after gaining the rank of chuunin.

'Mmm…this morning sure is quiet,' the dolphin mused. 'Let's hope Naruto doesn't make trouble today. I would like a little peace before tomorrow's final tests.'

With that in mind, Iruka headed to the academy to prepare for today's class.

* * *

Bright sunshine shone through a small window onto a head. Hair the color of sunpeeked out fromunder a doggie night cap. Araggedy brown blanket covered a tanned body. Suddenly, the cry of a bird disturbed the silent morning. 

"Ughh…" a voice groaned. " shtupid bird, shtupid mornin'…"

Blonde eyelashes fluttered for a second. Turning around, the boy shielded his eyes from the sunlight and reached for the alarm clock at his bedside. Clear blue eyes widened.

"Shit! I'm gonna be late for class. Iruka-sensei is so gonna kick my ass!" the boy cried as he jumped from his bed throwing the blanket to the floor and conveniently tripping with it and falling on his face.

THUMP

"Itai!(1)"

Getting up quickly the boy kicked the blanket to a corner and raced to the bathroom for a quick wash-up.

Putting on his usual orange pants and jacket, Uzumaki Naruto dashed through his apartment and out the door with one sandal in his mouth while trying to put on the other one, jumping on one foot.

"Arggh… No time for breakfast! I'm LATE!"

* * *

A blur of yellow and orange rushed through the streets startling the villagers. 

"Excuse me!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Outta the way!"

"Watch it demon!" someone growled making the blur suddenly stop.

"Sorry, mister," the blur-now-noted-to-be-a-boy replied flashing his infamous foxy grin. "I'm late for class."

The villagerignoring the apology grabbed the kid by the collar of his jacket.

"We don't need demons like you disturbing the peace of our village!" the man spat.

"Ehehe… sorry mister. I was trying to get to class," Naruto nervously answered.

Sending the boy a glare and a shove, the man turned around and continued on his way.

Naruto stumbled a little and with a quick glance around him, he settled for looking at his feet and walking slowly away towards the Hokage Mountain.

'It's no use to go to class now. It's too late. I'll deal with Iruka-sensei later.'

* * *

Ten minutes later, a figure could be seen sitting atop the Fourth's head. 

'Mmm… what if…' Naruto thought grinning mischievously. Standing up quickly, Naruto went to gather the materials necessary for his latest idea.

'Hehehe… this one is the best yet!'

* * *

Holding a bucket on one hand and a brush on the other, the kyubi-holder tore the streets running away from the Hokage's guards. 

"HEHEHEHE… SEE WHAT I CAN DO! I'M GREAT!" he cried out.

Laughingwickedly the boy cheered inwardly.

Stopping suddenly, Naruto stood against a fence hiding behind a cloth until the guards ran by. Jumping from behind the cloth, the boy laughed and turned around. 'O man… that was the bes-'

"AARGH!"

"NARUTO!" Iruka barked and promptly tied the boy with a rope, dragging him to the academy. 'So much for a peaceful morning.' Iruka thought.

TBC-

(1) Japanese for Ouch

_A/N - I know, I know. I'm so sorry is so short and has nothing to do with the wish. But I'm setting the stage people. Thanxs to all of you that reviewed and are voting for your favorite pairing. My replies to all reviews will be on my next update._

_I was thinking of adding an OC in my story, u know someone related to Keiko (from my tale). Whattadaya think? Should 1? Anyways, keep reviewing and I'll continue updating._

_Oh, on a side note. I appreciate flames cuz they help write better but don't be too harsh please after all this is my first fic._


	3. Ch 3: The evil within

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

**Warnings:** Future shonen-ai

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru, some NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KakaNaru, NaruHina, ShikaNaru, ItaNaru, and definitely a fatherly IruNaru.

**Raiting:** PG13-R (I guess.)

**Summary:** After over-hearing a story, 6-year-old Naruto wishes to find love in a rather specific way.

**Notes:** Naruto is 12 years old in this chapter. It's been about 6 years since he made his wish. I'm gonna continue the storyline of the manga and/or anime and add my plot to it, 'kay.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks

* * *

_

**WISH UPON A SHOOTING STAR**

**By KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

****Chapter 3: The Evil Within

* * *

Final Examinations Day… **

"Okay, Naruto. The final part is Bunshin no jutsu. Please create a perfect bunshin and you'll pass," Iruka explained. "Begin."

"Prepare to be astounded by my greatness!... BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"

After the smoke cleared, Naruto could be seen standing beside a grayish pale Naruto-replica fainted on the floor with swirly eyes. Naruto sheepishly laughed and was stopped when Iruka yelled, his eyebrow twitching continuously.

"YOU FAIL! That is a pitiful excuse of a bunshin!"

"But-…" Naruto pouted.

"Calm down, Iruka-sensei. At least he duplicated, let him pass…" said a grey haired man seated beside said sensei.

Naruto's face lit up and expectantly waited for a positive answer.

"Mizuki-sensei, academy students can at least create three perfectly functional bunshins by the time they graduate and Naruto here can barely make one. He is not ready to become a gennin."

With each word uttered by his _ex_-favorite sensei, Naruto got more and more depressed.

"It's okay, Mizuki-sensei, Iruka-sensei. I understand."

Turning around, Naruto dejectedly left the room and closed the door.

* * *

"_Is he the one?"_

"_Yes, he is the only one that didn't pass."_

"_Serves him right. The senseis made a wise decision by not letting that demon pass. After all the deaths he brought to this village and that kyu-…"_

"_Shh! Be quite! It's forbidden to talk about it remember."_

Hushed whispers continued to run around the group of people gathered at the entrance of the academy.

Hateful glances were directed at a short orange-clad blonde boy who sat on a swing a few feet away.

Said boy was hardly trying to keep his tears from crawling down his whiskered cheeks. Suddenly, the snap of a twig makes the boy turn around in surprise.

"Mizuki-sensei…" whispered the boy.

"Naruto, come with me. There's something important we need to discuss."

* * *

"HOKAGE-SAMA! The Scroll of Sealing has been stolen!" 

"WHAT! Who could ha-"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama, stole the scroll."

"Gather all the chunnin and tell them to meet me at the debriefing room IMMEDIATELY."

"HAI!"

* * *

At the other side of town, Iruka was comfortably laying on his bed, thinking about a certain blue-eyed blonde when a hurried knock on his door made him jump. 

"Open up! Iruka-sensei!"

Quickly getting to the door. Iruka opened it and looked directly to the anxious face of his colleague.

"What's wrong?" Iruka asked worriedly.

"It's Naruto, he stole the Scroll of Sealing!" Mizuki responded quickly.

"NANI! (1)"

* * *

"Oomph… I'm… so… tired," the kyubi-holder panted seating down heavily on the moist grass of the forest. 'That sure was a workout. Now to find Iruka-sensei and show him my new techn-' 

"NARUTO! What do you think you are doing with that scroll," Iruka fumed.

"Hehehehe… Iruka-sensei! Now I don't have to go look for you… If I show you the technique I learned I graduate ne ne ne ne ne ne ne?" Naruto prattled.

"Wha-? What are you talking about?" Iruka asked dumbfounded.

"If I learn a technique from this scroll and show it to you I'll graduate! Mizuki-sensei told me about it," Naruto continued.

"Mizuki?"

All of a sudden, kunais flew toward the pair. Iruka rapidly pushed Naruto out of the way.

"IRUKA-SENSEI!" Naruto cried when his sensei was hit and flung to a shed nearby.

Pinned against a wooden wall, Iruka coughed out blood and with a hoarse voice said, "I see how it is…"

"Iruka, so you found him huh?" Mizuki shouted. "Naruto, give me that scroll!".

"What's going on? Iruka-sensei, Mizuki-sensei?" Naruto shakily asked.

"Don't give him the scroll, Naruto! That scroll has forbidden techniques in it. Mizuki used you to get a hold of it!"

"Don't listen to him, Naruto. Iruka just doesn't want you to have the scroll. He hates you," Mizuki leered.

"Nani?" Naruto looked over to Iruka confused.

"He hates you, Naruto. He hates you because YOU killed his family." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Wha-?"

"There is a law that was instituted after the demon's attack twelve years ago. A law that everyone knows about, everyone but YOU!"

"Law?" Naruto asked.

"NO, MIZUKI YAMERO (2)!" Iruka screamed.

"Yes! A law that said that YOU Naruto shouldn't know that YOU are the NINE-TAILS FOX DEMON! That's why he hates you! You killed his family and destroyed the village!"

Naruto froze. Voices from his memories suddenly filled his mind.

"_Bakemono! (3)"_

"_Get away demon!"_

"_We don't want you here!"_

'Everything's so clear now!' Scared, Naruto started trembling all over. 'All I ever wanted was to be loved and to be recognized, now I know that no one ever will.'

Suddenly, Iruka's shout of "DUCK!" broke Naruto from his stupor. Cowering on the forest floor, Naruto looked up when a shadow fell over him.

"Iruka-sensei… Nande (4)?" Naruto sobbed.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should have taken better care of you." Iruka coughed, sending tiny droplets of blood to the kitsune's face. Eyes filling with tears that shamelessly crawled down his cheeks, Iruka whispered brokenly, "After all we are the same…"

Confused and shocked out of his mind, Naruto turned around and fled not minding the cries of his name from his sensei.

* * *

'I have to get away. I can't take this.' Naruto gazed around, his vision blurred by tears. Stopping, he slumped against a tree and held the scroll close. 

Lost in thought, he continued remembering all the mistreatment that he had suffered since he could remember.

"_Do you think you can hide from me! After all you've done!"_

"_Look at the demon. He is so filthy!"_

"_Don't come to this store anymore monster! Demons are not allowed!"_

"_Why don't you leave? We would live better without you here!"_

"_You are not worthy of this food! Starve for all I care!"_

'No one will ever care for me. I thought Iruka-sensei was different but is he?'

As if answering his question, Mizuki and Iruka's voices reached the fox-child.

"Maa maa, Iruka. The fox demon will definitely use his powers for evil." Mizuki sneered.

"You're right…"

'I was right! He doesn't care,' Naruto thought, but was rendered speechless by what his sensei said next.

"IF Naruto were the fox demon. But he isn't! He is a twelve year old, mischievous, clumsy, wonderful boy, whom I care and recognize. He is not the fox demon. HE IS UZUMAKI NARUTO!" (5)

* * *

After dealing with Mizuki with his newly learned technique Kage Bunshin no Jutsu when he threatened to kill Iruka-sensei, Naruto was presented with a forehead protector. 

"Congratulations, Naruto! You graduate!" the dolphin-sensei said proudly.

Filled with the joy of graduating and the reassurance of the care and recognition of his favorite sensei. Naruto glomped Iruka sobbing his sky blue eyes out.

TBC-

* * *

_K.A.F.: (watching the scene on the anime when Naruto listens to Iruka's confession and sobs loudly) That part always gets to me. (sniff)_

_NARUTO & SASUKE: (enter the room)_

_SASUKE: (rolls his eyes when he sees K.A.F.) She is so pathetic..._

_NARUTO: TT-TT! I remember when that happened. (runs and glomps K.A.F. They cry together)_

_SASUKE: (mumbles) They're both pathetic... (Turns around and leaves the room)_

_

* * *

_

(1) 'What' in Japanese.

(2) 'Stop' in Japanese.

(3) 'Monster' in Japanese.

(4) 'Why' in Japanese.

(5) You're probably wondering _"What the heck? Where'd the rest go?'_ Well, all the chasing, fighting and threatening just goes over my head. Sooo, just bare with me. 'member this isn't and action/adventure fic.

* * *

_A/N - Another chappy done! I am so grateful to all my reviewers. Here are replies!_

_**Krn-kimbap: **Thanx so much! Happy extra extra belated birthday. And to answer your question. No that lady in chappy 1 is not naru's mom! she was his caretaker at the time! evil I tell ya EVIL! Oh and I read and reviewed your ficcy._

_**Kawaii kitsune-kun:** I updated like I said I would! I'm glad you like this fic! I hope you liked the other one too! SASUNARU ALL THE WAY!_

_**Aishiterunaruto:** Thanx for the support and for telling people about my fic! _

_**Yaoi Sex Goddess:**Yes! I know I put romance and there'll definitely be romance in this fic but not yet so be patient! I completely agree with you about flaming to get what you so feel free if you dun like! Thanxs for the support._

_**Asty: **(sobs) I'm sorry that you think my fic was written horribly and that I need to learn to write! But this is my fic and if u dun like I'm not making u read it! I'm not expecting everyone to like my story after all this is my first fic and all but please please be patient with me. _

_**Danny-171984:** So sorry! But it will be yaoi! People voted for SasuNaru and that's what I'll give 'em. I'll work a lil' NaruHina in the story. You can wait and check it out. Thanxs for reviewing._

_**Cheese Rebel:** Yes, I know! I've been told my flashbacks are confusing. I'm trying to work on it. I just wanted people to get an idea of what Naru goes through in my confusing flashbacky way. I'll try to explain in more depth the flashbacks in future chappies! Thanx so much that you liked my tale. Yes I did make it up! I was thinking about something to get Naru's attention so he makes the wish and that came into mind. The creepy voice was out of the blue I didn't want any witch or anything like that cuz it would seem like a disney story kinda thing and I didn't want that. And yes! It's gonna be a SasuNaru fic! Hope u enjoy future chappies!_

_**Saki: **Thanxs! I'm sooo glad you like my writing!_

_**Yaoilover S:** Yes there'll be some GaaNaru, NejiNaru action but it's gonna end up SasuNaru. I totally agree with you! There's definitely some shonen ai thing going in the manga/anime. I dunno why there are girls. The boys should get together. ;)_

_**Karmastaya: **Thanxs for the advice! I'll try to work on the cliche stuff and about writing in MY way as you put it. It's a lil' difficult but doable._

_**Fuji Fox: **Thanxs for the support! I would certainly hope worth this fic to become great! That's why reviews are so important!_

_**Jewelclaw Lady of Wind:**Kakashi and Naru are great together but when they're older. I just don't see 'em together as sensei (20 something)and student (12 year old) It creeps me out. There'll be some KakaNaru action but is gonna be more fatherly type thing. Thanxs for voting!_

_**Moonlightpath: **Like I told Danny-171984 there'll be some NaruHina action in the future._

_**Dragi: **Here the update! Hope u like! _

_**I care: **Sorry no Sasuke bashing in this fic! I'll see... maybe in the future._

_**Ookami Fuu: **Yes, Sakura is such a pain! I'll see if I work on some bashing for her in this fic! If not then I'll write one just for her... she deserves it! YAY!_

_Thanxs **tails, kitsune-itai, redfox9t, obake, eyes0nme19, gaararules, rachel, scarecrowqueen, torrieorio, Lady Samurai, Hikarikage, becky, evvy, Iwonn, Getre, .., patty, ancient-legend, limitedvision, chocobaby, anonymous, dark mousey, KiraDN, amy, Chakra, Hitomi No Ryu, not needed, to lazy, fanfan, ill keep going, ePuiChi, kakru, meow2x, azamaria-chan, Ly Mizukage, MKaiou, emmy, Pink3Butterfly, Tsugath, Taitofan, boredathome, goSg, chi, aikuchi shikaku, thuyhy thuyhy, laura, ancient-legend, and esther for the reviews and votes! YOU GUYS RULE!**_

_**To EVERYONE who reads my fic: **I'll try to update regularly but you hafta be patient 'kay? If you like a preggy Naru-chan, please read my other fic "OH BABY!" I'll be updating that one regularly too. Please remember to review! More reviews the faster the updating. Give me the challenge people! Ja._


	4. Ch 4: Team 7, present!

_NARUTO & SASUKE: (enter K.A.F.'s room)_

_NARUTO: (looks around) where's she at?_

_SASUKE: (sits on bed) who cares… she's probably gushing over some stupid anime episode. (rolls eyes)_

_NARUTO: (jumps) WHAT! She has to write the next chapter! I wanna know what's gonna happen!_

_K.A.F.: (enters room in her cute naruto pjs) Huh? What're you guys doing here?_

_NARUTO: (points furiously at her) WHERE WERE YOU?_

_K.A.F.: (looks confused) Huh? I was watching some episodes of Hikaru no Go._

_SASUKE: (mumbles) What did I say…_

_NARUTO: (shrieks) WHAT ABOUT THE FIC! WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPPY?_

_K.A.F.: (sits on computer chair and boots up computer) It's right here…_

_NARUTO: THEN UPLOAD IT QUICK! I WANNA KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!_

_K.A.F.: (exasperated starts typing quickly) Okay! Don't need to be soo loud! In the meantime say the disclaimer for me 'kay._

_NARUTO: (fumes) okay… koolanimefreek doesn't own us or any one else for that matter although she has this cute little puppy which I love to cuddle and also-_

_SASUKE: (sigh) Urusai, dobe. They don't need to know that!_

_NARUTO: (pouts) Mean Sasuke.

* * *

_

**Pairings:** Mainly SasuNaru, some NejiNaru, GaaNaru, KakaNaru, NaruHina, ShikaNaru, ItaNaru, and definitely a fatherly IruNaru, and by request I'll add some KakaIru.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

* * *

**Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

**By: KoolAnimeFreek

* * *

**

**Chapter 4: Team 7, present!

* * *

**

A brunette boy sporting a high ponytail stepped into the room. Looking around, he walked toward a desk and sat down. His lazy brown eyes closed half-mast. He folded his arms on the desk and settled his head on top of them.

'How troublesome,' the bored boy thought.

A few minutes later, the boy noticed a tuff of sunlight colored hair. Frowning lightly, he looked at the blonde.

* * *

'YOSHI (1)! Orientation Day! E-eto (2)… now what?' Naruto thought lively before becoming confused. Settling on a nearby desk, he waited for instruction, hands unconsciously playing with his new forehead protector. 

"Huh? Oi, Naruto what are you doing here? This is orientation for graduates."

Turning to face the person who asked, Naruto confidently fingered his forehead protector and answered, "Can't you see this? I graduated! I'm awes-"

Suddenly, the loud cry of "GOAL!" interrupted Naruto.

Looking for the source, the Kyubi-holder noticed two girls. A pink haired one and a blonde. "There they are…" he grumbled disgusted.

Since he could remember, all the girls their age had followed ONE boy. Uchiha Sasuke or who Naruto liked to call, the Uchiha Ice Prince, but these two girls were the worst. Stalkers by nature, Haruno Sakura (the pink blob) and Yamanaka Ino (the obnoxious airhead) clung to Sasuke-bastard every chance they got. It was disgusting. Although he could understand their interest on the handsome heir.

'…huh?...handsome? NO! I did not just think that!' Shaking his head to dismiss such thoughts of his rival, he felt someone watching him. Turning around, he saw the pink haired bitch, looking at him with a dreamy glint in her eyes.

'Ewwww, what's she looking at…' he thought.

Uneasy when she started to approach, he recoiled back and relaxed a second later when she walked passed him. Of course, being the bitch she is, she decided to push him out of the way. Not too gently I might add.

All of a sudden, he was almost run over by a stampede of lusty fangirls.

Looking up, he saw the reason for the horde of girls. Uchiha Sasuke was there. Stoic face in place, elbows on the desk and hands clasped together, chin resting on them.

'Grrrr… Can't they see that I'm right here? Aren't they curious of how I graduated?' Naruto growled. He scrumbled to his feet, jumped on top of the desk and gazed intently into cold onyx eyes.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke had arrived early. He was sitting patiently waiting for the sensei to arrive and end this pathetic torture. He had only one goal in mind. Kill his bastard of a brother for murdering his clan. Coming to an Orientation even if it was because of his recent graduation was a waste of training time. Glaring at the wall, he continued brooding not minding his surroundings. After all, who was worthy of good angst time. 

Suddenly, familiar eyes the color of a summer morning sky came into view.

'Naruto…' Sasuke thought, trembling in excitement inwardly.

His cold mask in place, he glared at the boy. He could feel the heated gaze of the blonde boy before him running all over his face.

Seconds later, blue eyes widened and petal soft lips settled on his.

Shocked but mentally jumping in joy, Sasuke fought the blush threatening to show and broke away, coughing and gagging.

'Omygodomygodomygod….he kissed me' Sasuke thought elated but kept the disgusted look on his face. He didn't want other people to know about his infatuation with the dobe (3).

Noticing something wrong, he turned around and faced the wrath of teenage fangirls directed towards his love.

'Oh shit.'

* * *

In the back of the classroom,light lavendercolored eyes watched the scene in fascination. Although she was horrified by the cruel onslaught of the girls, the obvious disregard of caring by the blonde that was being beaten got her attention. When ocean blue eyes caught her staring, her eyes widened and crimson red stained her cheeks. 

'N-n-naruto-k-kun.'

* * *

"Okay, settle down, children!" Iruka-sensei exclaimed. When the students finally quiet down, he continued.

"Congratulations on graduating! Now that you have become genins, you will be assigned to a three-man team lead by a jounin sensei. I will call the teams, so pay attention… Team 1…"

Naruto was waiting as patiently as he could for his name to be called, which meant almost peeing his pants.

"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, you guys are Team 7."

'NOOO! Not with the pink mess!'

'HELL YEAH! Love will prevail!'

'Naruto?... No! Think of your ambition! They will get in the way! Kill bastard brother.'

TBC-

* * *

_(1) 'All right' in Japanese._

_(2) 'Umm' in Japanese._

_(3) 'Dead Last' in Japanese. I like to believe that is Sasuke's pet name for Naruto._

_SASUKE: (glares) It is SO not a pet name._

_NARUTO: (whines) Sasukeeee._

_K.A.F.: Who cares? It is in my fic. (poses just like Lee)_

_SASUKE & NARUTO: (shivers)

* * *

__A/N- I know you're probably thinking why so short and why is Sasuke so OOC well find out in the next chappies bwahahaha! (shivers when hears own creepy laugh) Umm… Okay… so anyway, I hope you like this chappy… no more straight-from-the-anime recaps! Oh and here are replies to reviews:_

_**Yaoilover S: **Hehe I know! Thanx for reviewing!_

_**Yaoi Sex Goddess:** I'm actually gonna add an Iruka pairing! Thanxs for reminding me! I just love KakaIru so that's what it'll be!_

_**Ookami Fuu:** I hope your happy cuz this chappy had a lot of SasuNaru goodness! YAY!_

_**Rikono: **Yes I did make up the story and now that you mention Practical Magic I can only say… I'm sorry…TT-TT I only took the different colored eyes from there and the list of characteristics! Gomen nasai!_

_**AznNarutoGrl-91: **I know! I'm sorry that the first 3 chappies have been only a recap but I wanted to start setting the mood for what was to come! I hope that this chappy is approved by you guys! _

_**Iamitachi: **Here's more! And sorry for the recap! From this chappy on it'll be original! I hope…_

_**AishiteruNaruto: **Thanx for the advice and support! Enjoy the fic!_

_**-: **I repeat… I know… I'm sorry for all the repeats… from this chappy on is original… hope you enjoy…_

_**EVERYONE ELSE:** Please R&R, I need it!_


	5. Ch 5: My name is Hatake Kakashi

_(KAF lays on her bed, book opened and a lock of hair being twirled by her fingers. Naruto and Kyubi enter the room.)_

_NARUTO: (whines) But fox, is there anyway that we can get rid of her?_

_KYUBI: (growls) I have many ideas… (mocks) But nooo, every time I want to do it you tell me to stop! Decide already._

_NARUTO: But I never said to kill her with her own hair. I only want to get rid of her for a day at the most so I can spend some time with Sasukeee._

_KYUBI: (rolls eyes) Whatever, I'm through with this-_

_KAF: (rolls on her side) WILL THE TWO OF YOU SHUT UP? I'm trying to expand my literary knowledge._

_NARUTO: (approaches and grabs book) Chobits? Is this literary knowledge worthy? IT'S MANGA!_

_KAF: (snatches manga) GIVE ME THAT!_

_KYUBI: (snickers) Literary knowledge my ass._

_KAF: (growls and throws manga) Anyway, what were you guys talking about?_

_NARUTO: (sad sigh) Sakura… she just won't leave Sasuke alone and (whine) I wanna cuddle…_

_KAF & KYUBI: (rolls eyes) Whatever._

_(enters Sasuke followed by OokamiHanyouGurl)_

_KAF: (jumps from the bed and glomps OoHG) HEY!_

_SASUKE: (rolls his eyes) Hn._

_NARUTO & KYUBI: Who's that?_

_KAF: This is OokamiHanyouGurl! My beta! Isn't she wonderful?_

_SASUKE & KYUBI: (stare blankly) Hn. Whatever._

_NARUTO: (grins) YAY! (runs and glomps OoHG)_

_KAF: (grin) I don't own any of these guys but I wish I did! Enjoy the fic!_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

_**By**: KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd by**: OokamiHanyouGurl_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Last time:_

_"Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke, you guys are Team 7."_

_'NOOO! Not with the pink mess!'_

_'HELL YEAH! Love will prevail!'_

'_Naruto?... No! Think of your ambition! They will get in the way! Kill bastard brother.'_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 5: My name is Hatake Kakashi.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Birds chirped happily delighted at the warmth the noon sunlight spread over them. Leaves danced along with the evening breeze spreading the wonderful smells of pine and cherry blossoms. People walked merrily down the streets, buying groceries, getting lunch or just for the sake of fun. The happy cries of children playing joined the sounds of the village. Peace and fun filled the air until a loud cry coming from the academy disrupted it.

"WHERE IS HE?" screamed the number one loudmouth ninja in Konoha. Team 7 had been waiting for three hours for their later-than-ever sensei and he still had not shown his face. Naruto was very eager to start training and the bastard of a sensei had decided to waste their time.

After Iruka-sensei had called out the teams, the senseis had shown up and taken their teams with them. However, Team 7 was still "patiently" waiting for theirs. Iruka-sensei had waited with them for an hour, but duty had called and he had left.

Fed up with waiting, Naruto started thinking of a plan to entertain his short attention span.

'Mmmm? what to do? what to do?' Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, the Kyubi-holder continued thinking of the perfect payback.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Haruno Sakura was dreamily thinking of happily-ever-afters? She had been teamed up with the most wonderful prince charming in all Konoha. Even if Naruto, the stupid blonde was also in the team, she did not feel that it would interfere in her love story. Ever since she met Sasuke at the tender age of seven, the pink-haired kunoichi had been obsessed. She had even built a shrine in her closet dedicated entirely to the handsome heir and paid tribute to it every morning before facing her prince and every night before bed, hoping for wonderful dreams.

However, even if the promise to spend most of her time with her knight in shining armor had been ensured, having to spend the same amount of time with the academy dobe was certainly a huge turn-off.

A little put off by her thoughts, Sakura decided to make sure her belief of a wonderful future with her beloved was still intact by having a delightful conversation with the heir.

"Isn't this wonderful, Sasuke-kuun?" she sweetly asked. "We have finally been given the chance to prove ourselves as shinobi of Konoha." Cue for dreamy sigh.

"Then after a few years of service is important to find a partner for life. Get married, have children. Isn't that right, Sasuke-kuun? Then, of course..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sitting down on one of the desks, Sasuke spared a glance at the nature of his affections, which of course he could never reveal to anyone.

'Think of things wrong with that!' he thought shuddering, 'One.. WE'RE BOTH GUYS! Breathe... okay... Two... I'm an avenger... I can't have a relationship! Three... he's so annoying he would bug me all the time and would talk constantly with that cute, kissable mouth... No! Wait!' Sasuke clenched his eyes and shook his head, trying to remove all thoughts of Naruto from his head.

'When will the pink blob shut up? I don't care what are her ideals of a perfect shinobi life! I'm trying to find reasons not to pursue that luscious blonde!' He was still trying to avoid thinking about Naruto and completely ignore the delusional pink-haired girl beside him when said luscious blonde appeared before him, muttering about something.

He couldn't help but stare. Naruto looked up at him.

"What?" he asked loudly.

"Hn." Sasuke replied with a bored expression, while his thoughts were screaming

Don't say anything. You'll blow our cover!'

"Whatever jackass..." Naruto yelled and went back to planning.

'Concentrate. Do not think of Naruto.'

"NARUTO! Don't talk to Sasuke-kuun that way!" shrieked his number one most hated fangirl before smacking the poor boy upside the head.

"YOU BITCH! I wasn't talking to you, so SHUT UP!" growled Naruto back.

Sasuke glanced stoically at the bickering duo, but his thoughts where raging at the pink menace. 'How dare she mess with my dobe's perfect just-got-out-of-bed mussed blonde hair? Now it won't look the sam- WAIT! Do not think of Naruto, jackass! Think of revenge, think of many hours that will be spent training with an experienced jounin sensei... thinking of which? WHERE THE FUCK IS HE? I'm wasting potential training time WAITING!'

"Yo."

Three heads turned to the voice. A bored looking gray haired man with a face mask and his forehead protector tilted covering his left eye.

Glancing at his new students the jounin assessed their behavior.

'Hm, the brunette is definitely an Uchiha. Nice try of a death glare. Gotta work harder on that. Okay, now the pink-haired girl will be a challenge. She keeps looking between me and the Uchiha. Glare for me and dreamy stare for him. Huh? well, well, well, if it isn't the Kyubi-holder. He's not bad looking if I may say so myself.' Giggle.

Looking curiously at the giggling man, Naruto decided to ask bluntly while pointing with an accusing finger, "WHO ARE YOU?"

The man cleared his throat, and rubbed the nape of his head.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your jounin sensei."

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_A/N- Soo sorry for the mega long wait for this chappy! I wanna thank OokamiHanyouGurl for being my beta and her wonderful input on this chappy!_

_Here are replies to reviews: _

_**Lady Samurai: **I utterly agree with you! I hate Sakura and definitely Naruto will not fawn over her. In fact in my fic, he hates her with a passion!_

_**Itachi-chibi: **Thanxs so much for the support! I also like Itachi and Kabuto! I will definitely add them to the fic and will interact with Naru-chan!_

_**Icedragon316: **Yes, it'll end up SasuNaru at the end, and yes Sasuke will have the star mark on his shoulder although it will not be Orochimaru's curse seal. _

_**Wahh: **Yes. Sasuke will be hard to get together with Naruto with all his angsting over his brother and all. So, yea, quoting you: 'Stupid Sasuke'_

_**Yaoilover S: **Glad you liked it! Like I said before, Naruto hates Sakura, he can't stand her! So he dreads teaming up with her. _

_**Demon-flying: **I just get so angry with when they don't post the number of exclamation marks that I type in! It is so annoying. Anyways… here's the update… hope you like…_

_**Sodesne: **Thanxs for reviewing! (Sasu-chan…Ita-chan! Wakey wakey!)_

_**EVERYONE ELSE**: Please R&R, I need it!_


	6. Ch 6: Getting to know your teammates

_(KAF enters her room, purse clutched loosely in her hand.)_

_KAF: (yawns) I can't believe the boss wanted me to update the entire lifetime of records we have at the company._

_(She kicks off her high-heeled shoes and throws her purse on the bed.)_

_KAF: (rubs her eyes and starts unbuttoning her jacket) Sooo tired…Time for some writing…_

_(walks over to the closet, opens it and freezes.)_

_KAF: MOM! DID YOU CLEAN OUT MY CLOSET THIS PAST MONTH?_

_KAF's MOM: (Screams from the kitchen) AM I YOUR SLAVE NOW? THAT'S YOUR JOB!_

_KAF: (rolls her eyes) Geez…_

_(Leaves the room to find the vacuum cleaner.)_

_NARUTO & CO.: (in the closet) O.O_

_IRUKA: (points at Naruto) Are those spider webs in your hair?_

_NARUTO: (sneeze) I want RAMEN!_

_SASUKE: (glare) Kakashi! Move your elbow!_

_KAKASHI: (searches for his book) Hey…Where's Icha Icha?_

_KYUBI: (growls) MOVE OVER! YOU'RE STEPING ON MY TAIL!_

_NARUTO, SASUKE, KAKASHI & IRUKA: O.O EEP! (shuffle…shuffle)_

_KYUBI: (sigh) Much better…KAF does not own any of us but does seem to forget us for long periods of time (GROWL!)_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Wish Upon A Shooting Star**

_**By:** KoolAnimeFreek_

_**Beta'd By: **OokamiHanyouGurl_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Last time:_

_"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your jounin sensei."_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Chapter 6: "Getting to know your teammates"**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Oi, do you think Naruto's team is still waiting for their sensei?" Nara Shikamaru asked his teammates and sensei with his usual bored voice. His team had decided to meet at the closest restaurant because Akimichi Chouji, one of his teammates was hungry and would not meet anywhere else.

"Who cares?" Yamanaka Ino answered. The blue eyed blonde, glared at the rapidly eating rounded boy beside her.

"Chouji, slow down! ARGHH I still cannot believe forehead-girl got to be in Sasuke-kuun's team!" She growled raising a fist. "I will not lose to her! Sasuke-kuun will be MINE!"

Shaking his head at the obsessed look his student was flashing, Sarutobi Asuma turned to Shikamaru and answered, " Team 7 right? If I know Kakashi, he'll make them wait for at least 4 hours before showing up. Poor kids."

'4 hours? How troublesome.'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the training grounds, another gennin team's members were getting to know each other.

"OI! HINATA-CHAN! You wanna pet Akamaru? He won't bite you!" Inuzuka Kiba wolfishly grinned at the lavender-eyed shy teammate.

Aburame Shino glanced at the happily grinning dog owner and rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses.

"…"

Kiba quickly turned around and glared at the bug wielding boy. He dropped Akamaru in his teammate's slender pale arms and stalked closer to the other boy.

"What did you say Shino?" the boy growled.

Hyuga Hinata curiously watched at Kiba as he one-sidedly bickered with the still quiet Shino. She held Akamaru closer to her chest and the loud voice of her teammate was lost as her thoughts wandered.

'Is Naruto-kun still waiting for his sensei? Too bad that I didn't get to be in his team…'

The Hyuga heir sighed deeply and leaned against a tree, lavender eyes glazed over and a deep red blush staining her cheeks.

Atop a tree branch, sat a beautiful brunette jounin. Her amused red eyes followed in fascination the proceedings of the first team meeting.

'Training them will be fun,' Yuuhi Kurenai gleefully thought.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In another part of town, a brunette boy, a blond boy and a freakishly pink haired girl sat lost in thought at what had recently transpired.

'Huh?'

Naruto cocked his head to the side in confusion and tried to remember what his sensei had implied before vanishing in a poof of smoke.

'He said something about pursent? What's that? AND WHAT DID HE MEAN BY FAILING? I'M UZUMAKI NARUTO AND I WILL BECOME HOKAGE AND HOKAGES DON'T FAIL!'

The blonde boy was now standing, fist raised and fire dancing in his eyes. The look of determination was obviously present in those bright blue eyes but it quickly deflated to a teary eyed stare and the boy slumped to the floor.

'No food?'

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Beside the slumped blond, Uchiha Sasuke was fuming and cursing the bane of his existence.

_Sasuke's POV _

Fuck. He should've known.

Ever since his bastard of a brother decided to off the whole clan, sparing the "idiot little brother", his life had been going from bad to worse. Yeah, okay he accepted that he was a genius and was the rookie of the year, but did he really need a horde of horny fangirls following his every step? Or what about falling in love with your self-appointed rival whom is so oblivious as to know why exactly the Uchiha heir would provoke more fights out of him than his stoic persona should? Now he was not only part of a three-man team consisting of an obsessed fangirl (Look in your dictionary under PSYCHO) and the source of all of his wet dreams wrapped in a hideous orange jumpsuit, but the sensei had to be a lazy, telling-time-challenged, droopy-eyed, masochist of a jounin who did not only threatened to fail the ONLY UCHIHA SURVIVOR (mind the capitals) but implied that he was not GOOD ENOUGH for mere SURVIVAL TRAINING! Hello! Uchiha SURVIVOR over here!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The pink-haired kunoichi sat wide-eyed staring at her love, going over the words of their departed sensei and the threat to not ever share her training time with the black-haired Adonis.

(A/N- For reviewer enjoyment I have decided to skip any obsessed thoughts Sakura may have had because of the full-fangirl mode that Sakura's thinking coughALWAYScough… goes into when thinking of Sasuke.)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

At the borders of Water Country a figure crouched down and froze trying to blend in with the foliage. Three Anbu shinobi stopped atop a high branch of a tree and glanced around. Not sensing anyone, they continued their pursuit.

The figure waited a few minutes until its pursuers were far enough and rushed in the opposite direction. It wouldn't do for the Ice Country's "Blue Thunder" to be captured.

TBC-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_**A/N**- I'm looking for a over-18 person who has lots of imagination, can write adventure scenes (fighting and stuff) has a pervy mind who'll help me co-write any of my ficcys! After all I wanna please the readers with longer chappies! Anyways, if interested email me with a sample of your work and the ficcy of your choice you wanna co-write to my email address,subject: Co-writer Needed! THANXS!_

_Here are replies to reviews: _

_**Yaoilover S:** Hehe, I just hate Sakura! Actually in this ficcy everything will go WRONG for her…_

_**OokamiHanyouGurl: **(gets glomped by Naru again) Thanxs!_

_**BlackKat: **Thanxs for the review! And yeah, Naru's life is really sad and all… About Sasuke, that boy sure doesn't know how to deal with emotions… I have been thinking that maybe Sasuke does need to someday just blurt some of his thoughts… That'd be a riot! About Sakura I completely agree… I think Kishimoto-san just wanted to keep the story hetero so he added Sakura to it… But it's obviously a YAOI story! Sakura does NOT get along with Sasuke at all, even if Sasuke's emotions are buried deeply inside him, feelings for Sakura are definitely not there. Anyway, hope you liked this chappy!_

_**Luna: **Continued for my readers' pleasure._

_**Lady Samurai: **Hehe… nice thought of Sakura dying…(ponders possibilities)Hmm._

_**KiraLacus Forever: **Yes I know! I always think that people should write longer chappies but when it comes to my fics I end up writing not so long ones… I'll work on it! Please be patient!_

_**Dreams raven: **Thanxs! And yes, Naruto will definitely have a hard time trying to find that one person who will love him, so look forward to many Naru pairings although most will be one-sided._

_**Ruby-sama aura-chan the neko-jin's yami: **ItaNaru will happen soon!_

_**Vegeta-is-Forgotten: **Thanxs for the review!_

_**HikaruS2chan: **Yea…I'm sorry T-T But from now on no more summaries! Thanxs for the review!_

_**EVERYONE ELSE**: Please R&R, I need it!_


	7. Author's note

To all my readers and reviewers:

It's been a loooooooooooooong time since I've showed signs of life. I am soooooooooo sorry. Life and my job got in the way and I have only been reading fics not writing. I have to confess that my inspiration to continue writing Naruto fics has dwindled. However, I do promise that I will finish "Oh Baby!" soon. Only one more chapter to go. The rest of my fics will be discontinued and posted for adoption to any of the fans that will wish to get a shot at them. I apologize again. I have many other ideas for fics but I have not decided yet to actually write any but they will be most likely in the Harry Potter fandom where I have become obsessed recently. If anyone has read and is interested in finishing any of my other fics, please feel free to email me and letting me know. I will totally give you the fic to redo or whatever you feel necessary. Thanks to everyone for waiting.

koolanimefreek


End file.
